


华丽的镣铐

by almond (ReinhardtYaung)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinhardtYaung/pseuds/almond





	1. Chapter 1

【银英】【莱杨】华丽的镣铐 

 

00

为何会演变至此呢？  
遮挡视线的蓝色领巾被揭开一边、在他的脸颊上留下淋漓细流。视野里只看得清被喷淋的热水浸透的白色皮带，在激烈的扭结拉伸下绞得更紧，变成深沉灰兹颜色，显得手腕勒痕鲜艳惹眼。  
他担心另一端所系的浴室置物架承受不住，  
“先担心您自己，如何？”  
对方凑上前来，挡住视线，拽过系住脖颈的已经惨不忍睹的领带，把他的重心拉向自己，破坏了杨想顺着瓷砖的壁面往上减轻痛苦的企图，令他发出惊呼。  
只不过断断续续相处一个礼拜，这个人越来越能直截了当地读取自己的心思。  
水汽密集，他不由像窒息般张开嘴，一时间倾泻出更多哀鸣来，很糟糕地激发了对方已经炽烈的征服欲。

远远早于帝国正式向同盟政府发布停战条约的草案，在伯伦希尔战略中心内的舒适的沙发里，与他短期内第三次会面的皇帝将那份文本呈于他的面前。  
读完最后一段，杨陷入了短暂的呆滞，又看了两遍确认那些明显优待战败国乃至暗示帝国内部政体改革的备忘录，他意识到对方将索要的对价不菲。  
——朕想要的只有您，尊敬的元帅。  
对于人类私情的认知能力远低于对于宏大时局的洞察的魔术师，忽略了说话者的语境，而并未做任何多余的理解。超然地考虑，这是十分合理的要求：充分表现两国和平交流的诚意，又降低有人抗他的大旗号召抵抗的风险。  
他甚至不知道这个想法和对过于宽松的条款抗议无效便提出人质要求的“干冰之剑”奥贝斯坦异曲同工。只庆幸帝国会至少在一段时间内于形式上全力保证他和部署的安全以免重新开战。如果万幸当前的和平能够维持，为了避免任何意外事故带来猜忌，至多也是在漫长岁月里，慢慢将他毒杀作出病逝的假象，而他远在海尼森的亲友们，应有足够的时间设法自保并展开他们的计划。

被允诺了诸如保证杨麾下部署人身安全等附加条件，一切顺理成章地发展至此了。  
正式“交接”的今天早上，他以罕见的严谨态度打点仪容，在下属惊诧和悲痛目光中，以一身肃杀的白色军礼服，作为两国和平必要条件的高贵囚徒再一次踏上了伯伦希尔。  
但是，这不知为何激怒了亲自前来迎接的皇帝。明明踏上接舷舱红地毯上的前一秒钟，这有着神祗般容貌的青年还远远地对他露出仿佛有圣洁光辉、令他恍惚的笑容。

于是这套军礼服现在成为了神明迁怒的对象，降下天谴，在一切表面仪式终于完成的傍晚，如今被统统揉烂褪到他的小臂以上，胡乱地夹在他的颈项和瓷砖之间，湿成一团白色黏土，和堪堪挂在左腿脚踝的长裤一样，在肉体的碾压间发出挤涨的水声。裹挟的勋章磕到他的肩胛骨和上臂，和下身的痛楚相比不值一提，只是留下繁复的花纹，对方发现新大陆似的，手掌在周边徘徊，留下更写意的晕染。  
对方接着低下身去，在进攻的间歇，隔着湿透的衬衫，啃嗜着他胸前茱萸，不停摩挲着另一边，手上的力道好像要把缺乏锻炼的瘦弱腰杆捏成别的形状。

如果是拥有一般武人矜持、像他这样被迫在绝对战术优势时作出战略性投降的败军之将，大概会为了这被亡祖国的象征而悲愤吧。但杨知道自己并不是这种人，在翻云覆雨的间歇勉强收拾理智，除了哀叹自己好不容易打起精神来费力打理的仪容惨遭蹂躏外，开始思考皇帝怒火的来源。

这位征服了整个人类世界的君主的胸怀并不会容不下他那穿着战败国的军服来做俘虏的小小坚持。他像看电影一样把投降至今的事件倒放快进了好几遍，在对方又一次发泄在他的身体里的时候找到了问题的所在。

他突然想起，比他要小了9岁的少年君主，正经地发出要他当人质的宣告之后，在杨灵魂出窍、盘算政治利益得失的几十秒钟内，好像有用完全不同的语调、移开炯炯目光低声重复了一遍：  
——朕……我想要的只有你。

这解释了，为什么此刻明明是得到了他身体的人，却露出一副失恋的模样。后知后觉的黑发智将意识到自己在无心的情况下，30多年里首次答应了他人的告白，又状况外地伤了年轻倾慕者的心。

杨脸涨得通红，然后在水汽里激烈地咳嗽起来。突然之间，所有禁锢被撤走，所有进攻停止了。半个身体顺势滑进浴缸的水中，他在呛死之前被捞了出来。对方好像在慌乱地说着什么——真是奇景。思维混沌间他意识到自己的身体被小心地照顾打理后，柔软丝滑带着淡淡不明香气的白色布料裹住了他的身体，指尖触碰到边缘的绶带，他意识到那是皇帝的披风。

他仅有的意识只够他像初中生般地思考着，要如何不损害对方的自尊委婉地……  
不，为什么要拒绝呢……  
瀑布般的金发间传来的体温，就像他最喜欢在其包围下打盹的阳光，让他恍惚的脸那里面只有他能够理解和描绘的灵魂——这种奇怪的独占感给他带来的充实和喜悦。

等他醒过来时，眼前的枕边一套彻底清理熨烫如新的同盟军礼服。  
“朕很抱歉，这是无法原谅的兽行……  
“你可以回去，或者任何你想去的地方……放心，条约不会有任何改动……就当是我的……”  
年轻人停了一会儿，低下头。  
“朕，我……已经找不到可以互相理解、可以协助我、或者引导我的人。你能到我的面前来，能和我谈谈，我获益匪浅……我已经很高兴。”  
“毕竟，我终于想明白了，人到最后都是孤身一人。”  
他不知道现在是和仪式相距多久，至少玻璃幕墙外的恒星又一次从小行星带后升起了。这时，年轻人又一次抬起头，看向前方，恒星的光芒勾勒出金色的轮廓，意志力又充盈起他的身形：  
“而且，你让朕明白了，这是必须要规划和完成的蓝图。不然之前，我们的挣扎，所有人的流血都将没有意义。”

“我留下来……”  
他听见自己的声音。

他说服自己，这是为了防止选择绥靖的同盟政府陷入和约可能破裂的不安而作出蠢行、免于新的势力蠢蠢欲动、免于故国以为他为了自由私下同侵略者达成了什么肮脏的交易而动摇人心……

对方回过头，吓了一跳——啊，这孩子发现宇宙中也有他不能掌控之事的表情让他欢喜。  
欢喜，他想了两遍，还是只找到这个词——那一直像是讨厌的秋天在太阳底下闪耀的美丽芦苇丛一样遮挡皇帝心扉的睫毛让开了，他现在能看见那双因为惊异而睁大、像清澈大海般的眼睛，恒星的光芒在里面流转。

对方屏着呼吸，他像骨气勇气确认自己的确是被爱着的初中生一样，也深吸了一口气，说：  
“我留下来，帮助您……”  
然后他做了一个此生中比在战场上所有决策都还要大胆的举动，他伸出手，附在对方细若幼瓷的手背上。


	2. Chapter 2

片段1

“……住……住手……”杨好不容易从一个绵长的吻里被解放出来，向施暴的凶徒的抗议，在对方眼里看来和他平日身不由己的抱怨一样软弱而毫无说服力。被染成罕见晶亮的玫瑰色的双唇的吐息更加重了这句话的QS意味。  
为他特别定做的帝国元帅服——这在他祖国的人民、也可能包括本人看来，是一种羞辱的象征——里面的黑色金身军服大敞，最内的白色衬衣被粗暴撕裂，统统推往两边，被挤压到按照设计只挂一肩的外套大衣里面，令杨白皙光洁的肩膀一侧在外，孤苦无助地露在皇帝的办公桌一角之外，没有支点，在狂风骤雨般的攻击中，苦苦支撑着，渗出汗水，被金色的绶带磨得一条条发红。  
“你可以再大声一点，让门外远道从伊谢尔伦要塞等候着探望你的昔日随从们听见。”  
在他身上留下比这更姹紫嫣红的伤痕的间歇，皇帝用宛如念诵温柔情诗的语调在他的耳边低语。  
用自己仅剩的意识，杨模糊弄清到自己的双手被绶带困在抽屉的把手上，这对摆脱目前的困……困境又有什么用呢……  
他缴械投降、被本国的政客献祭到这里，放弃抵抗，在欲望的大海里随波逐流已经好几周了，但是今天实在是太超过了。皇帝到底想怎么样，为什么一定要挑这样的时间和地点来羞辱自己呢。  
“真好听。”  
对方舔舐他的耳垂，提醒着，然后又重重咬一口——在突然加力再次冲击他敏感地带的同时，他这才意识到自己发出了令自己羞怯如鹦雀般辗转哀鸣，在隔音一定非常好的办公室里回响，窗外的桂树的影子里，他看到二人交合处抽插的倒影。  
他终于缴械投降，潸然泪下，尽力拱起身绝望地咬住对方华丽的制服上垂下晃动的肩章吊穗让自己闭嘴，然后被淹没在金色波涛般的长发里，几乎窒息，好分散疼痛和快感的刺激，但呻吟变成了更色情的呜咽，刺激着野兽的本能。对方发出了低声的笑，吻着他的额头，在他缴械投降的同时，灌满了他的身体，他知道，因为不一会儿又一波热流沿着大腿内侧流淌下来，他甚至能听见纸页湿濡和地板上滴答的水声——混着他的血、双方的热液和汗水。散发着血腥和麝香般的气味——大概他已经疯了，才会有此感受。  
“和你说有人在外面听着，你就就特别敏感呢，下次要不要找人来看着，我的元帅。”

约定的会面应该在明天，他这才模模糊糊地记起来，感觉对方加重了在他臀部的力道，像享受猎物般将他的遗骸拖回得更近些，又要准备新一轮的攻击。


	3. Chapter 3

片段 2

杨发现自己的意识断片了。  
他盯着偌大落地窗华丽花纹切割成零碎形状的光芒，浮尘像宇宙中的星云一样缓缓飘流。  
这是皇帝专门举行内阁会议的贝尔赛底苍鹭厅隔壁的休息室。被不拘小节的皇帝的不拘小节的大臣们开会期间暂时搁置私人物品的地方。华丽的前朝内饰为背景，精致但有年头的沙发上随意地堆放着新帝国首脑们朴实的公文包、文件袋、大衣乃至吃了一半的早饭便当。  
新帝国行政中心的建筑仍在规划中，据他所知，“狮子之泉”的皇室居地也被限制得很小，大部分都是公共部门机关必要的办公区域。

同盟政府昨日公告，解除他在军队的一切职务，解散他的部队，有步骤裁军限制军备种种。今天皇帝、全体文官内阁及部分军部代表会见远道而来的同盟政府代表，一堆繁文缛节、细枝末叶的议程之间，还包括确定对杨的处置，他本人却没有什么发言权。  
从今天开始，他已经不是军人，因此杨今天穿了一身款式既不属于帝国也并非同盟、倒更像费沙本地的简约棉质米色仿西服外套，里面是同样质地的衬衣，脚上也是轻便的灰色软底羊皮鞋。但这身打扮也并不像一个帝国政府机构的附庸，乍一看就好似费沙那些战后欣欣向荣的时髦产业的年轻创业者，令他无所适从。  
讽刺的是，这也许正是令他一无所有的皇帝的善意。

然后一片阴影挡住了他暇思时盯着发愣的尘埃。  
“你怎么了？”影子的主人问。  
他微微晃了晃脑袋，见他没有回答，年轻人沉默了一会儿，换成公式性的口吻：“告诉朕您怎么了。”  
金色绶带在隐隐泛着蓝紫亚光的丝缎制服的背景下闪闪发光。杨这才缓过神来，抬起头问：“对不起……轮到我了吗？”

隔壁传来嗡嗡的人声，时而夹杂着一两段介于争论和争吵之间的高音。  
“我想接下来是那些衣冠楚楚的各色专家们像菜市场里的商贩般讨价还价的时间。我在他们放不开，让他们好好地玩一会儿吧。”  
这句话一定动用了莱因哈特全部的幽默感，杨几乎要感动了。接着对方稍微用力把他推到柔软的沙发靠背上，拿走他手里攒着的装着个人陈述等等的文件夹。  
然后莱因哈特开始动手解他脖子里浅棕色的领带。

这几日香艳的一幕幕闪回，血气上涌，杨又气又恼地抓住对方的手腕，瞪了回去。对方居然发出小声的笑：“不要紧张，我的魔术师，你的领带打得太紧，我看你都透不过气来了。”

然而这领带解起来却没有那么容易——因为杨打结的方法本来就是错的，戎马一生的皇帝也几乎没打过领带。莱因哈特改成单膝下跪的姿势和那条布奋斗了起来，结果搞成了死结。手忙脚乱中为了给杨透气还解开他上面几颗衬衫纽扣，露出云雨的痕迹，在一线送开的衬衫下春樱般虚虚实实、朵朵绽放着。  
一瞬间尊贵的皇帝居然定住了，移开视线，尴尬道：“姐姐眼光真不错，这套衣服很合适你。”  
杨哭笑不得，低声问他，早知如此，为什么晚上不节制一点呢？  
对方却一点也不惭愧，回过头拨开他的刘海，炯炯有神盯着他，笑起来：“终于有精神了。”  
谢天谢地，这下领带终于乖乖地离开了杨的脖子，露出的白皙颈段上还有浅浅的勒痕，再往下具是瓣瓣嫣红。  
莱因哈特站起来，双手撑住他两边的沙发扶手，重心前移，严严实实地包围他，不容分说地凑了上来。  
隔壁的人声越来越响，令他将抗议的声音生生憋在了喉咙里，却被敌人偷袭后方，拽着后脑勺的头发露出脖子，只能献上自己的唇。  
一个湿濡密不透风的吻的间歇，他在有限的空隙里困难地说：“衣服会皱……”  
“姐姐特意挑了不会皱的……”对方说着，继续扫荡他的舌头和上颚，说话间那不安分的手已经伸进他的外套里，不顾他低声的抗议。

在袭击者将阵地转移到锁骨的时候，门口响起敲门声。  
年轻人停了下来，手穿过他的外套，把他结结实实地抱在怀里，脸埋进他裸露的胸口，闷声闷气、几乎有点气急败坏地问：“怎么？”  
“我们有了一些阶段性地的结论，想要陛下的裁断，有关联合公告、防卫条例的框架，以及杨元……杨先生的处理。”  
杨靠着沙发，仰头看着颜料已经剥落、可称为历史遗迹的天花油画，缓缓地深呼吸，慢慢地梳理着埋在他胸口的恋人的金色长发，就像穿过初春融化的山间溪流。  
接着他发现之前把他的理智搅得一团浆糊的、对绥靖官僚的愤怒、对崩坏建制的哀思和对国祚前路的踟蹰都不见了——他在它们被溪流冲走的时候才意识到那是什么。

“朕带元帅过去，他也列席，朕需要他的意见。”接着那山涧溪流之神说话了。  
“可……”  
“没有可是。”  
对方站起来，现在是天下霸主的模样了，盯着同样一脸惊诧的俘虏：  
“新的战役开始了，朕不会留情，所以务必拿出您所有的实力，为自己和国家奋战到底啊。”  
魔术师看着自己的谈判对手，居然琢磨不出对方有几分严肃、又有几分玩味。  
“这是您答应朕的，我的元帅。”


	4. Chapter 4

片段3   
——我欲椎心饮泣，叹命运残酷多舛，直至风残烛尽……  
在女高音悲怆悠扬的咏叹调中，他醒过来了。  
这和帝国语近似的语言他一头雾水，全靠舞台侧面的全息题词屏幕。但此刻视野全被遮蔽，越过宽大的座椅挡在他上方的人，金发在浮饰汹涌的黑暗室内流淌，冰瞳莹莹熠熠，他以为看到了华丽的死神。  
“梦到了什么？让你如此悲伤？”  
对方擦过他的眼角和睫毛，在大理石雕刻般的指尖留下晶莹水珠。

自他抵达费沙，皇帝就热衷于带他正式或微服出席各种歌剧、交响音乐会和室内演奏。其间，杨接收了昔日败于其手的帝国诸将们莫名的感激涕零，尤其是毕典菲尔特——好不容易他才明白，原来皇帝终于找到固定陪同而不会再为难这些武人来欣赏古典艺术了。  
但其中大半演出他也要睡着。于是他年轻的恋人又变着花样，甚至给他俩变装染发带他去听摇滚乐和音乐剧，总是不准他将春夏的夜晚花在重兵把守的书房之中。

与同盟的首次会谈之后的一周内，新帝国承袭费沙每年仲夏音乐季的旧例，以一部古典戏剧在贝尔赛底附近的由谢夫二世剧院的首演作为开幕式。楼下的包间和观众席，同盟、帝国、原费沙各色名流云集。这是条约签署后，招待同盟使节、安抚费沙资本的和平友善举措。这样的场合，皇帝更不会放过他。

——如此残酷多舛，直至风残烛尽，我欲椎心饮泣，椎心饮泣……  
女高音在这唱段间回旋，更多的装饰音推升情绪，循环而无端，在这宽阔的独立包间回荡。这专属的空间几乎要占到剧院顶层环形观赏区域一半，各种设施一应俱全，曾是费沙富贾显贵流连的沙龙，所少艳闻与阴谋诞生其间，现在只是皇帝独占的场所。

“不……只是睡着了。“他轻轻地推开对方的手，想要坐起来，却被阻止。  
然后他意识在自己身下清风习习——为了今晚，自己被强迫套上全套晚礼服，就像个被小心包上绫罗锦缎的贵重工艺品、一件外交礼物——而现在那精工细作的长裤已经不见了，对方正单手勾开他的领结，挂在他的脖子上。   
“这、这是要干什么？！“  
他恼羞成怒地拍开对方的手，毫无用处。对方继而抬起并搬开他的一条腿，用指腹摹画他没于黑色皮鞋中、深色短袜下踝骨的曲线。  
“你一直不快乐。”  
对方宣告着，欺身上来，埋于他的颈间，向下攻城略地，边问，  
“这是个什么样的故事？“  
“我不知道……住手……”  
包间的遮光玻璃和遮音力场自然都是单向，还有防弹功能，保证舞台音响传递又不会泄露贵宾分毫。但下方舞台的乐声、寰宇看客的面貌如此清晰，就宛如置于众目睽睽之下。他血气上涌，浑身颤抖。  
“骗人，还有你不知道的历史故事吗，杨教授？”对方冷笑， “据说是一国女王，为了疆土安宁，藏在卷起的锦缎里，潜入营帐，向征服者委曲求全……”  
哎，这是对历史的误读！这段戏说在这部剧里也没有啊。  
杨想大声抗议，但是对方另一手上的动作，剥夺了他反驳的气力。征服者战意已决，步步为营拆开锦缎，誓要心上之人展露无遗。对方冲锋陷阵，直到大本营门口。

——转瞬河山尸横遍野……  
突然间女高音的唱腔转为高亢，旋律如决堤的湍流。  
他乘着对方一愣的当口，挣脱包围圈，踉跄奔向套间内的盥洗室，没迈出两步就被一股巨大的力量拽住领口，压在玻璃上，退无可退，只得勉强抵挡新一轮的攻击。

——僭主征战日以继夜……  
肘节敲击玻璃，手腕交叠被死死按住，胯却被向后拖，背脊拉升到极限。  
“在你眼里，我是那个暴君么……呵，他们也用那主人公的名字来称呼朕呢。”  
“……我想主办者没有别的意思。我也没有……唔……”  
做工精致的燕尾服后摆在尾骨上叉开，还装模作样、笔挺地垂在身侧，随着攻击的节奏晃动，浆过的衬衫领口让他窒息。身体重心被抬起，搁在炽热的支点上，鞋尖堪堪点地，小腿开始抽筋。他绝望地咬住垂荡在胸口已经狼狈不堪的领结，堵住自己的声音。

——待我化作魍魉不散……  
在女高音高昂的控诉中，玻璃上自己的狼狈倒影和衣冠楚楚的观众、悲痛欲绝的歌剧演员在大屏幕上的特写重叠。汗湿的额头搁在玻璃上，他闭上了眼睛，大炮巨舰长驱直入，摧枯拉朽，将投降者的意识碾成纛粉。  
“你又是为了什么委身于朕呢？”   
“这也……不是我选的。”  
“告诉朕，你想要亚历山大利亚的王位？还是对旧日河山念念不忘？“  
虽然被捂住了嘴，他被逼得在音乐回旋至新一轮的高潮时痛哭起来，几乎被撕裂的时候，他被狠狠地咬住肩膀，接着被掰过脸，得到恶狠狠的吻，说，  
“告诉朕，今天奥贝斯坦告诉我的情报都是谎言。“

——转瞬河山尸横遍野，僭主征战日以继夜，待我化作魍魉不散……  
“如果你还想让那榨干、背叛、又献祭你的主义阴魂不散、死灰复燃而不惜自取灭亡的话……”  
就像要把意志溃散的俘虏他按进自己的身体、融为一体，有力的双臂狠狠钳住他瘫软的身体，皇帝的语调就像赌气的孩子，愤怒又绝望，  
“朕就彻底烧光这世间会毁灭你的一切。”

——我欲椎心饮泣，叹命运残酷多舛，直至风残烛尽……  
旋即，女高音又回到最初的唱段，戚戚哀诉道，悲歌将尽，夜色方艾。

 

音乐来自 亨德尔 3幕歌剧《朱利亚斯·凯撒》，原作自然是意大利文的。链接

这里取1965年由贝瑞(Walter Berry)、波普(Lucia Popp)、科恩(Karl Christian Kohn)、路德维格(Christa Ludwig)、翁德里希(Fritz Wunderlich)等领衔、莱特纳(Ferdinand Leitner)指挥、德慕尼黑爱乐乐团演奏、巴伐利亚广播合唱团演出、以德语演唱的版本。链接

Act III Scene 3: Aria: Ich bewein' mein traurig' Ende (Cleopatra)   
第三幕第三场：咏叹调第23 克列奥帕特拉：为我的命运悲叹 链接


	5. Chapter 5

片段4   
倾盆大雨在落地窗上演奏密集的鼓点，手中的书翻过3页之后，杨才从其中分辨出有人轻叩玻璃的声音。他回头，窗外水幕中外居然有个模糊的人影。  
打开窗，疾风策着劲雨，铿锵击与窗棂、席卷帘帐，像金戈铁马在呼啸。那战事的中心，他年轻的恋人一身黑色的卫衣、单膝跪在宽阔的窗台外延上，一手攀着窗边的落水管，脸上燃起胜利在望的光芒。  
“你疯了吗？！”运筹帷幄如魔术师也要在狂风雨雾中大叫起来，“这里是三楼！”  
“你不拉我进去吗？”  
他像从湖中捞出一个精灵，眼见美景落水而出。对方借势一把将他拉入怀中，在他的颈间低语，散发水汽：  
“终于愿意见我了。  
找了很长时间，从外面搞不清你在哪个窗户里。”

他奢侈地在拥抱中徜徉了几秒，然后抬起头，轻轻蹭了蹭对方颈侧，试探这慢慢挣开对方的怀抱——好极了，这下他也湿漉漉的了——叹息着，给了对方一个责备的眼神，去里屋找出毛巾来。  
莱因哈特得意洋洋地脱下卫衣的帽子，在地毯上留下一小洼水，随着杨往里走了两步，探出身为自己的行为辩解道：  
“如果从正门，守卫通报给你，你都不会见我。只有这一个方法能让你放我进来。”  
“陛下是一国之君，没有人能阻止您进寝宫的任何地方。”  
他手上搭着厚厚的浴巾，平静地说，回到窗边，解下擅闯者湿透的外套、抬起手为他擦干头发和身体，像穿过田野里金色的麦穗。  
“如果我硬闯，我和那些强取豪夺的旧贵族还有什么区别？”  
杨的动作停了一瞬，满心无奈，那现在就不是硬闯了吗？对方就好像知道他的心思，紧接着得意洋洋道，  
“毕竟是你自己拉我进来的。”   
啊，这简直是讹诈。这孩子到底什么时候学会这手的。接着对方握住杨解开他内里棉衬衫的手，自己解开扣子，从里面拿出一个被层层塑料袋裹着的扁盒子，兴致勃勃地说：  
“我跑了很多地方，大学的书店都关得很早。”  
“莱因哈特……莱因哈特，”  
对方没有理会杨，笑着拆开外面的包装：“你不想看看里面是什么吗？”  
杨抽走那盒子放在书桌上，对方的动作停止了，避开他的视线，双手撑在桌沿，低下头。有一会儿，房间里又只有雨水无助地敲击窗户的声音。  
终于，杨试探着轻轻呼唤道，“莱因。”  
“我不该对记者那么说，这让你困扰了。”对方几乎同时打断他，“……但是我不后悔这么做。”

“……我有个同窗，才能比我有过之而无不及，他的意志我望尘莫及。亚斯提时他曾提出和我一样的作战方案，但他没有我的运气……”  
对方意识到他在说什么，转过身，目光如炬地看着他，这下却轮到杨转过视线  
“他的未亡人参加反战组织，组织抗议救国军议事会的示威，在众目睽睽的广场上被枪托活活打死了。如果我能早两天的话……”  
一片死寂中，话语以外的信息发酵着，直到对方突然大踏步过来，将他推到书桌边的窗户上，手掌撑在他身体两侧，发出的宣告就像雷声隆隆：  
“如果您要向朕讨回血债，随时奉陪。”   
“莱因哈特……我并没有这个资格，”他茫然看着另一个是时空。  
“看着我！！”对方捏住他的下巴，逼他看着自己。杨闭上了眼睛：  
“……我今天在图书馆外面的花园遇到坎普提督的遗孤了，”  
君主的双眼危险地眯起，杨接着解释道：  
“那孩子并不知道我是谁。但是……我的意思是，那些战亡或苟活的我们各自的追随者，不应该被这样对待。”  
对方冷笑道：“您几个月前接受我的时候，倒没有想到这些人吗？”  
“我并没有想到你会做到这个地步……”他走投无路地仰起头、困难地扭动脖颈，“我以为你只是一时兴起……”  
“朕用一个国家的战果来换取一时兴起的私欲吗？”  
对方像猛兽的攻击爆发前，肩胛骨大幅度地起伏着，  
“你听起来就像奥贝斯坦一样，他今天是不是又来找你说了什么？“  
“我和他都只是听起来像大人应该会考虑的一样！  
“有多少您的人民，他们亲身或有至爱之人为您英勇奋战、曾经发誓要取到我的首级，死在我手里，或落下无可挽回的残疾。您有想过他们某天打开报纸突然读到您一时冲动发出的宣言的感受吗？您不看新闻，难道不看克斯拉的各地治安报告吗？”

“我和你，双手沾满他们的鲜血，他们也是一样。战争是一部机器，将领和士兵都是零件。没有我们，就有其他人在我们的位置。  
朕……朕宽赦您所有的部属，优待您战败的国家，遵循您信仰的原则，终于达成您所希望的和平，为重建的计划日夜奔走，  
而只有您，无法放下过去，无法宽恕自己，要背着所有人的十字架一直走进坟墓吗？”  
“是否放下和宽恕在人民自己，我们没有权力为别人做决定！”  
皇帝用落地厚厚的窗帘裹住他，布料的两边在杨胸口前被紧紧地揪在一起，有一瞬间他觉得自己要被活活勒死了。  
“朕……我就算得到宇宙，却连自己珍爱之人都无法……那又有什么意义！？那些牺牲又有什么意义？！”  
年轻人低声怒吼着，问了两遍。然后，松开了拳头，  
“你有没有发现，你总是在讨论别人的感受？你是怎么想的，你就没有自己的感受吗？”

“莱因……”  
像被一道闪电击中，杨茫然了一会儿，在昏暗的房间里睁大眼睛却不知看向何方，就像溺水了，呼唤恋人的名字，发出微弱的求救声：  
“我……害怕……”  
他退到桌边，双手摸索着，直到指尖碰到作为礼物、盒子里露出一半封面的珍本纸质书，  
“写下这本书的君主，带着他的爱人回到自己的国家，为她修建寺庙、举办盛大的游行。他的国民怕自己的国家将被她的国家的信仰挤压、怕他穷兵黩武、怕国家变成他们二人的私产，而将他刺杀在议会里。”  
“我害怕，我已经不像是自己了，没法冷静、没法思考，再不像以前，没法置身事外，怎么想不出什么万全的对策，”  
这在战场上令人畏惧、未有人能先其一着的智将就像迷路的孩子。他知性的田园如今长满盘根错节的藤蔓，垂下淡紫色的花枝，幽幽香气郁积不去，有好多思绪涌来，令他不知所措、透不过气。  
“我……我害怕有人也……我害怕有人也会对你……如果有人也……”  
有一瞬间皇帝也被吓到，接着心中又燃起希冀，终于靠近他所寻找的答案。  
“看着我，”  
把他拉近自己，抵着他的额头，  
“我们不是历史里的人物，不是死人。朕不再无畏举战，你也不喜欢被打扮得像造财猫一样招摇过市，对不对？”

皇帝的恋人有一瞬间的确被逗乐了，露出悲伤的笑容，喃喃了一会儿，然后却说：  
“能不能……在贝尔赛底以外的地方给我找个居地，我们分开一段时间……”  
皇帝的回答是个绝望而绵长的吻，裹着他抱到书桌上，温柔地擦拭黑发青年的泪痕，余下的再用吻慢慢地收拾。杨握住他不规矩的手，用眼神问对方想干什么。  
“你也被我弄湿了……”  
这么说着，他小心翼翼地剥开湿透而紧贴肌肤的蓝灰色起居服，露出被细密露珠覆盖的躯体，在冷蓝的光线下显得苍白，关节却因为淋雨和冷汗透着绯红。水汽在锁骨中央汇成细细水流，从胸口蜿蜒淌下。  
莱因哈特单腿跪上书桌，欺身上前。对方抓紧绛红色暗花盘结的绒布裹住身体，露出一双光着的脚，踩着布料的褶皱且战且退，进攻者乘势褪下他宽松的睡裤，直到背靠上落地窗户。  
杨突然抬起头来，黑色湿濡的睫毛下、泛红的眼眶里，无神的双眼里像令星光黯淡的黑洞，缓慢拉下他的领口。  
对的，这是他的爱人最擅长的战术，年轻的征服者这么想着，用疯狂密集而凶狠的吻围剿对手，对方回以绝望的还击，最后缴械投降，双腿被布帘搅着、交叠在胸前，膝盖无力地擦过进攻者的锁骨，手掌抵住窗台木制的边缘，黑色碎发和锻铁的窗棂纠缠在一起，在结雾的玻璃留下旖旎的痕迹，承受缓慢而坚决的占有。  
桌上散落着记述他蓬勃又混乱的思绪的随笔的纸业，被打湿、笔墨晕开，揉皱，碾成一片狼藉。  
风变小了，雨势仍盛，洗刷玻璃的湾流浅浅低吟，掩盖喘息和悲鸣。他们陷在绛红绒缎和阴冷雨色的漩涡里，谁也不想单方面提前结束这场绝望没有胜利的战争。

“您是我的爱人，不是朕的人质。您有来去的自由。”  
在终于要告别的时候，他站在床边，递给被照顾好在被褥见的人一封邀请信。  
在新帝国的政府陪同下，将有一个文化艺术人士为主的代表团将访问奥丁。那是吉尔菲艾斯大公夫妇私人名义发出的邀请函，请他在此期间造访吉尔菲艾斯与父母同住的私宅。  
皇帝没有空去，更不敢去。  
“如果您决定离开我……就算是我最后的请求，请帮我去看看他们，好吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

片段5

风格非常清奇的bgm：[Utopia](http://music.163.com/#/album?id=36842134)  
有道是人家的歌词都比我的文肉多（。

 

01 The Gate

他在旧宅门口犹豫了一会儿，才踏上后院遍布苔藓的石板路。

此地在缪杰尔一家迁离后几易其手，政府曾计划开作纪念馆，被皇帝严厉斥绝，一是出于对个人崇拜的厌恶；二是顾忌隔壁友人双亲的正常生活。二位老人从独子回奥丁疗养到复出履新，都不愿搬离。结果又有社会团体购下作同样打算，逼得皇帝亲自掏腰包高价拍下搁置。这一整片街区早就被购下空置或安排入背景可靠、伪装成普通家庭的特勤人员，树丛中隐藏着周密的安保设备——照顾及被照顾的双方，都没有挑破这一点。

晚风中，杨拉起黑色罩衫的兜帽，从吉尔菲艾斯家告别，就像刚在友人家吃完晚饭的小镇青年。他身后朴素的道路、鲜花盛开的邻舍阳台上，影影绰绰的人形就像一般民众忙碌着、就像没有任何人注意到他。  
他在这楚门的世界里意识恍惚，简直要信以为真。

这是一场迟到的拜访。原定于去年7月进行两国互访因为费沙激进分子的刺杀事件和后续调查而暂时搁置。  
因为他不愿意说出暗杀者的摸样，皇帝震怒，对自己、对奥贝斯坦、对和奥贝斯坦合谋放出假的皇帝行程消息用自己当诱饵来吸引恐怖分子的杨。  
有这样的上司，杨不止一次流露出对奥贝斯坦的同情。不知道是不是因为对方真的感受到这点，没有继续为难；或者早就查得水落石出——伤口的位置和角度能明白算出刺杀者的身高、监控录像中的走姿可以比对、仪式的出席名单可供筛查——背后的策划者当然是故意留下明白的线索。

因为他的沉默，军务省甚至提出对他启动审查程序。皇帝气得浑身发抖，让他滚，  
他从善如流地滚了。  
他甚至不敢出口问、乃至私下打探古斯塔夫·伊沙克·坎普的结局、  
窝在巴拉特，让各种繁文缛节、行政工作占满白天和夜晚，感觉自己在蓝天白云下恢复了正常。  
收回视线的时候，十有八九，周围的人满面愁容地看着他。

但时至今日，有时左肋底的伤口，幻痛仍像鬼魂一样缠上来。  
每当这个时候，那曾经在图书馆里问个不停、惊恐地看着他的血从匕首上流满一地的孩子、黑褐色的眼睛都会出现在他的脑海里，让他想起尤利安。  
他因为要让这样的孩子远离战场才留在战场——结果他纯然是个彻底的失败者。

直到互访的议程时隔9个月又被帝国提上议程，他终于想起履行那个遥远的承诺。

正犹豫的时候，又一阵晚风吹过，通往厨房的后门“吱呀”线开一条缝，打开一个兔子洞，好像有一只漂亮的飞蛾飞了出来。

方才女主人的一句闲聊蹦回他的脑袋里：  
——他那么喜欢那只蝴蝶，却不知道怎么留下它，最后哭着来找我，说翅膀在手掌里折断了。

他轻轻拉开油漆剥落的门，想身后佯装散步夫妻的特勤人员并不会介意。

 

02 Losses

有人生活过的痕迹在这间时间的墓穴里已经变得非常淡薄，完全找不到一丝可供缅怀的线索。只有二楼小卧室、衣柜的木门相较其他陈旧的家具更加破败，木栅格上有无数狰狞的豁口，就像被闯入的野兽撕咬过，和周围淡漠的氛围格格不入，显得诡秘异常。  
月光里，刚才那只橙黄色的飞蛾，在木材的裂口上翕动翅膀。 

他鬼使神差地推开柜门。  
有个几秒钟，杨相信自己疯了，以致看见朝思暮想的幻影。  
“莱因哈特……”  
微弱的光线里，衣柜的角落里好像有一个淡色头发、蜷成一团的人影。  
周围安静得只有树叶簌簌。那大概只是被遗忘的被褥，他说服自己。  
接着，他有些哆嗦地再次张开嘴：  
“莱因……莱因……莱因……”  
反正没有人会听见，他低下头，一遍又一遍地低吟着。  
好像要把去年7月秘密会谈后，在谈判桌的尽头，封进胸口的话全都倾倒出来。

——看到您痊愈如初，朕倍感欣慰。稍后……  
那时他像个傻瓜一样，反复地整理手里的文件，低头回避对方的视线，对对方的问候视而不见，直到有人来解围：  
——万分抱歉，陛下，但我想我们回程的飞船……  
那大概是雅典波罗、或者是卡介伦、或者尤利安、或者……他完全没有印象，只顾盯着面前的人在谈判桌上投下的阴影。接着他听见那声音说：  
——……抱歉，是朕……唐突了，祝您一路顺风，阁下。

突然间，那个声音又在黑暗里响了起来。  
“那个男人喝醉了，并不是每次都能制服，有时只能可耻地藏起来。”  
就像在描述一场过去他人的战争，说话者换了一个坐势，背靠着柜面，  
“除了砸碎的酒瓶，他还喜欢铁锹。但是这里，欠费停电的时候，他就是找不到。或者找到了，姐姐给这里装了个插销、可以从里面锁上，他打不开，”  
杨甚至能够想象黑暗中，恶魔手中提着凶器、拖着缓慢的步子，发出可怕的喘息，只能从木条的缝隙中窥探它行进的方向。

杨慢慢蹲下，最后坐在地板上。  
……他是在做梦吗？  
他是怎么过来的？  
皇帝跑来奥丁了，宫内省知道吗？奥贝斯坦知道吗？新闻界发现了吗？  
显然他的姐姐和姐夫并不知道他到这里来了。  
好的，他肯定不敢、不愿意告诉他们。  
所以皇帝在杨受托替他拜访亲人的时候、自己却千里迢迢从费沙赶来，只是为了躲在隔壁无人的旧宅里……  
他用务实的问题塞满自己的脑袋，好增强对现实的感受力。

“您听说过维斯塔朗特的事吗？”

他记得方才的晚饭还没有结束，红发大公坐在轮椅里，已在一些事务性的冗谈中沉沉睡去，被红着眼睛的父母推上楼——他的健康状况并不稳定。留下一时沉默的大公妃和自己，他看着对方摩挲着另一手的戒指，直到对方开口：  
——您和我弟弟……  
——请您放心，我们已经结束了。  
他说出准备好的答案。  
——不，我是想请您不要放弃他。  
他沉默了一会儿，好让自己的声音显得镇定一些：  
——很抱歉。但是我们真的已经结束了。  
——但是……  
大公妃的双手，越过餐桌握住他的手腕，轻声地问，  
——……这不是，他的衣服吗？  
他盯着那黑色的、已经洗得有些发灰的袖口，对方接着说，  
——这听上去很矛盾……您的心意如此赤诚，才能放弃，正因为如此，我请求您……我请您不要放弃他。  
她怀中的幼儿好奇地爬上桌，学着母亲伸出细小的指头摸着他的指节，那里还有浅浅的伤痕。

这是他从伤口里拔出匕首、塞还那孩子手中的时候留下的——他一瞬间本能地害怕那会成为证据。  
一切发生得如此迅速而安静，直到他压着伤口，像折断成三节的树干，跪下、寰转一圈、倒在地面，人群才尖叫起来。  
他目送孩子的身影飞速远去，消失在讲台的楼梯口，仿佛看到有白色的翅膀在视野里飘扬。

“结果我，成了比那男人更可怕的怪物。”  
杨像着了魔，移动膝盖，缓缓地挪进那破败的木框里，接着，那白色披风的主人又说话了：  
“……我不但吞噬了数以千万的生命、挚友的人生和姐姐的幸福，还有你的……”

 

03 Blissing me

“是啊，我的凯撒。”  
杨被不知名的力量牵引起来，低头捧起恋人的脸，指尖描绘神的最高杰作，即使那不属于人类，  
“您是个为达目而不择手段、虽终得君临天下，但落得众叛亲离、茕茕孑立、还不愿放手的独裁者。”  
他的宿敌居高临下地宣告着，不容任何借口，很快融化成温柔的轻叹，  
“但就算是魔鬼也有权力为人所爱、也会为人所爱……

“您曾经问我……我在剧院做的噩梦。是遗属曾发传真到到我家里，说我和刽子手是同党。”  
对方睁大了眼睛。  
自那以来，安眠药和酒精都越发无法令他的灵魂安宁。因为被药物所困，就算暗杀者走到跟前，一步也迈不出去，直到在伯伦希尔上，才得安眠。  
逆着月光，杨浅浅笑着，抓起他的手放到唇边，吻着掌心，汲取那上面淡淡陈木的香气。  
“你看……这下我们是同谋了。你手上沾着多少血，我手上也是一样的多。”  
他凑上前去，双腿跪在他身体两边，拥他入怀，稍微前移重心、双手在对方后背厮磨着，像安慰一个被可怕的夜晚吓到的孩子。  
他倾身吻着，如同午夜落下的露珠，先是在夜光下反射着淡紫色光泽的发心，接着顺金色瀑布一路向下，到恋人的额头、眉心、鼻尖。  
“地狱最下一层，一定只有我们两个人。”

他的恋人主动得不像往常，皇帝按住接着直取阵中的手，冰蓝眼瞳在月光下涌起波涛。  
“朕克制自己、给您那么多次逃跑的机会……”  
那低声警告郑重其事，像小心翼翼靠近一只倾心许久、再次出现的美丽猎物，  
“朕不会再放手了。”  
理智和月色中的尘埃一起悠悠漂浮着，狭小的空间里变得模糊。他黑发的恋人轻啄着他的莹莹发捎，继续解开他的衣衫，  
“您也，从来不打算停止狩猎啊。”  
这么说着，他以一个更热烈的吻，将身体的重量和余生的命运托付给那捕猎的猛兽。  
接着，对方也做起同样的事——只是更加疾风骤雨地，把恋人身上自己的黑色卫衣从杨的的肩膀上剥下，然后是卫衣，露出去年留下的伤疤，对方俯身沿着那粉红色的瘢痕舔舐激起对方一阵低吟。

皇帝久别的恋人轻轻推着他到柜壁，自己褪下剩下的衣物，只剩黑色的罩衫挂在手肘上，抱着对方的肩膀缓缓放低重心，相隔数月的再度结合，颤栗推拒着热切，热切拥抱着痛楚，曾被理智封存的疯狂死而复生，安静地在无人知晓、世界尽头的角落燃烧。  
在恋人低声的呜咽中，年轻人享用初夏稍早摘取的青涩果皮中流淌甜美汁液的果实，双手从他的腰线往下，越过丘陵，摩挲着大腿内侧的第一个伤痕，成功令对方发出更高昂的呻吟。抬起他的双腿，将对方的重心全转到自己的身前，突然的完全占有和撕扯令之哀鸣，仰头露出脖项成为下一个啃嗜的目标，而早就发起一轮轮的攻击并没有就停止。

随着那节奏的阵阵低声呼唤就像月下清泉轻击鹅卵石发出淙淙水声。自投罗网的猎物在他背后交叉脚踝，趾尖随着浪潮有一搭没一搭地描绘着他腰间隆起的椎嵴。泪水的味道苦涩又甜美，他微微睁开眼睛，对方浓密的黑色睫毛下微阖的双眼山涧清泉的源头，  
唇齿厮磨、水乳交融、直到屋内响起其他人的脚步声，楼梯下闪过手电的余光。  
是等候多时的特勤找来了。

 

04 Arisen My Senses

他的君主并不打算就此偃旗息鼓，无声而迅速地关上柜门、合上插销，推他在地，他的俘虏露出愠怒接着是羞耻难耐的表情。对方不予理会，抬起他的一条腿，以交合的状态直接把他换成了侧身。他被刺激地发出低呼，接着咬住嘴唇埋下头。接着就被捂住嘴，被拇指的指节按压这唇瓣。凶犯的另一手刮蹭他大腿内侧的伤疤、接着是潸然欲泣的核心。  
猎物在两面夹击下，紧握无处安放的双手、浑身颤抖，无声地、狠狠地咬住施暴者的手指，很快受到更激烈的报复，被迫额头抵着陈旧的木地板，勉强支撑身体，无用的抵抗无以为继，只听得脚步声越来越近。  
“确定目标还在当前建筑物中吗？”人声在房门外响起，猎物整个身体颤抖起来。  
“根据报告，所有岗哨都没有发现他们离开。要上报吗？”  
“再去检查一下后院。”  
他屏住呼吸，可他身上的人不为所动，甚至还恶意地轻轻啃咬他后颈的发尾。  
“可……下官觉得刚才这一层有动静。”有人说着拿着手电走进这房间，随着脚步声，手电的光在地板的反光从底下的木栅的缝隙里渗入，还好木条的方向不会让他们被看见，却一缕一缕地照出他狼狈的模样。  
他像一条落入电击渔网的鱼，被两个人的汗水和其他液体搞得湿透，在电流下一阵阵地痉挛。  
“没听到命令吗！？”  
但他却能看见发号施令的人背对着衣柜，还是抬着手电扫了一下其他墙面,然后深深地叹了一口气，离开了房间，大声命令着避退所有人到屋外。  
当大门被关上的时候，他松了一口气，释放在凶犯的手里。在他的低泣中，对方依然战意昂扬，终于在第一次充满他的时候，在他的耳边轻笑着说：  
“奇斯里大概发现我们了。”

这下杨终于想起刚才那声音的主人是谁，不由血气上涌到耳鸣，愤怒地抬起手，狠狠地拽了一下垂到他颈窝的金发，成功让对方吃疼地小声叫起来，当然被扯进新一轮对垒中。  
他疲倦到即无法完全睁开眼睛、也无法完全合拢双腿的时候，他报复着又如法炮制一遍，这下被抓了现行。  
莱因哈特攒住他来不及抽走的手腕，然后与他十指交错。  
接着他感到中指传来光滑而清凉的触感，指节的中间在月下闪闪发光。

“年初姐姐来看我，给我这个。”  
这下他完全清醒了，眼见对方从衬衣里面扯出一条项坠，末端有个一模一样的戒指。  
对方低下头，说不出一个完整的句子，  
“这是、这是我父母的订婚戒指，虽然他们……是的，我知道这不、这不吉利但是……但是如果你不介意的话……杨……求你……求求你、不要急着拒绝我……”  
对方幼稚地用指尖按着他的嘴角，好像这样对方就不会吐出让他失望的话语，  
“我知道你不会答应……但能不能等到明天……”

就算将这位伟大的君主的旗舰纳入射程，寰宇内都不曾有人令他屈服。而现在莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆虔诚地祈求着，像祈求枕旁的牙仙留下、再给他讲一个故事。  
这个表情是他独占的珍宝。  
但是视线模糊了，什么都看不清，他只能摸索着凑过去着吻着对方，摸索着对方发间的绑绳。  
他解开那条细细的绳子，取下手上的戒指——那一刻年轻的恋人仿佛崩溃了——还好他及时把戒指串起来，挂进脖子里，又握在掌心，轻轻地吻着。

“我不会拒绝你，明天也不会拒绝你……但是能给我一点时间……”  
还没说完，莱因哈特握住他握住戒指的手，把夜晚的魔术师拉入怀中，再也不打算放手了。


End file.
